daraisfandomcom-20200213-history
High Elves
Some believe the High Elves originated on another world, like most other races of Darais. However, if this is so, they no longer are taken to Darais from an external place, and there is no real record of them ever coming from elsewhere. So it is largely thought that High Elves were simply always native to Darais. High Elves are the longest living breed of Elf. They can live to 1200 years of age, and grow to about 6’4” in height. Their skin is always light, and their hair is fair, being blonde, light gray, or pure white. The current leader of the High Elves is King Silevon. History It is not known exactly when this occurred, nor for what reason it did, but it is known that Dara did bless the High Elves with an inclination towards Celestial magic. Meaning, though not all of them had an affinity in this magic, their race would have an easier time learning it, but, consequently, they would be harmed in the presence of Eclipse magic. But not all the High Elves agreed with Dara. Many went north, to the lands of Esalond, where they lived practicing Eclipse magic in peace. Despite this drawback, though, their society advanced with ease. They developed cities and villages, and had a surplus of food and space, so that when the Wood Elves arrived, they were able to welcome them with open arms. However, more recently, out of the previously untouched lands of Esalond, strange Corrupted Elves have begun raiding the lands of Asalqua, and even stranger Dark skinned Elves have come to Asalqua fleeing slavery. Now the masses of Asalqua flee eastward in order to escape the doom coming for them. Only some remain in the capital city of Lirtirra, ready to defend against the horde. Geography The land of Asalqua has a number of major High Elf settlements there. Some are: * Lisista - The first city built by both Wood Elves and High Elves, it is one of the oldest in Asalqua. Due to the threat of Corrupted Elves, most Elves in this city have fled to the capital city of Lirtirra. * Lirtirra - The capital of Asalqua, it is the most well defended city currently in the nation, prepared for a siege. It sits on the coast of Asalqua. Vessels constantly travel in and out of the harbor, ferrying Elves away. * Ilirranya - A city previously devoted to the worship of Deis and the study of Celestial magic. Due to the invasion, it is now abandoned, its ancient texts taken to Lirtirra to be safeguarded. * Vivaldi - A large woodland within Asalqua, it has been declared sacred, and settling or entering it is forbidden. Some believe there is a long and sad history behind this forest, but none today know it. Religion The High Elves follow the religion of Deis. Deis is a polytheistic Elven religion. Deis says that there are four gods: Luxia, Goddess of Light, Mavur, God of the Galaxy, Haltar, Goddess of Life, and Tenebrisia, God of Darkness. The King of Elves is able to communicate directly with these gods, but it is only he who is able to do so. The Elves often pay tribute to their gods by burning, burying, sending to sea, or placing high objects of value, depending on the god being tributed. But unlike the other Elves, the High Elves’ patron god is Luxia. They burn offerings, such as food or items of sentimental value, in order to praise her. Culture High Elves often view themselves as superior to the other races, due to their appearances and power over Celestial Magic. This superiority complex leads the High Elves to having a tendency of being arrogant and snobbish, and often disdained by other races. The High Elves usually live in cities, practicing their magic or simply living their lives within a “cleaner” environment than the woodlands. They also consider those who practice magic to be the most respectable in their society. They revere them for their wisdom and power, and all High Elves aspire to someday attain mastery over Celestial Magic.